This invention relates to a display device for use in an electronic apparatus such as an electronic calculator, and more particularly a new and effective display device for displaying data derived from an electronic calculator.
In the past, when it was desired to display data having a length more than the capacity of a display panel in an electronic calculator, the data to be displayed would be split into two or more groups in advance. Nevertheless, the connection between the groups was often indefinite and vague, leading to operator errors in recognizing the overall or combined contents being displayed.